darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Falador Tasks/Quick guide
Easy tasks * Go to Falador west bank. * Take the required items out of your bank. * Make a Mind tiara. * Kill a boss goblin in the Goblin Village. (Optional) * Feed the Hairdresser's pet (in the treadmill) a piece of cheese. (Careful not to accidentally eat the cheese) * Fill your bucket at the pump just outside. * Buy a stat-boosting beer from the inn. * Climb to the top of the White Knights' Castle (on the west side). * Talk to Sir Renitee on the first floor (east side) about your family crest. * Go to the party room and talk to Party Pete. * Kill a duck in Falador Park. * Enter the mole's lair. * Exit the mole's lair * Run south near the southern exit and buy a black chainbody from Wayne's shop. Try it on in the shop and then sell it back. * Visit Clan Camp and fulfill required Clan Citadels-related tasks. (Optional) * Heal an elemental wizard south of Falador by casting the appropriate elemental spell on him. * Run east to kill a highwayman. * Buy a Farming amulet from Sarah. * Recharge your Prayer points at the altar south-west of Port Sarim. * Take the boat to Entrana (Remember that no weapons are allowed, nor is the explorer's ring, so bank before going! However, runes are allowed.) * Talk to Redbeard Frank on Port Sarim's northern-most pier for your reward. Medium tasks * Go to Falador west bank. (Make sure you have swamp tar.) * Take the required items out of your bank. * Pickpocket a Falador Guard right outside the bank. * Now run to the south-west side of Falador and crawl under the wall, repeat to return to the city. * Teleport to Edgeville or the Monastery and run west to the Black Knights' Fortress and kill a Black knight standing outside. * Run south and grapple on the Falador wall, then jump down. (Near the Park). * Run west and salute Sir Tiffy Cashien while wearing your Initiate armour. * Run south to the farm and craft a fruit basket using the loom. * Exit the farm house and run east, then north through the cabbage patch. * Plant your scarecrow , then plant your three sweetcorn seeds. * Run all the way down to Port Sarim and visit the rat pits. (They are near the docks). * Travel to Karamja for free, and then return to Port Sarim. * Run south to the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon. * Once inside, kill an ice giant and then mine a blurite ore. * Leave the dungeon and smelt the bar (Use superheat item if you have the runes) * Smith the bar into blurite limbs on Thurgo's anvil. * Run north west to Rimmington to the chemists house and light your Bullseye lantern. * Talk to the Chemist for your rewards. Hard tasks *Plant the yew or magic tree first, as the trees take 380 and 460 minutes to grow, respectively. *Dial to the fairy ring on Mudskipper Point (A I Q) *Kill a mogre there, by using fishing explosive on the ominous fishing spot (make sure you stand a few squares away). *Run north and kill a skeletal wyvern in the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon. Don't forget to equip an Elemental shield, Mind shield, Body shield or Dragonfire Shield. You can use the Explorer's ring to get out. (Note: If you used prayer for fighting the Skeletal wyvern, there is a nearby altar outside the dungeon.) *Run down to Port Sarim. *Dye a cape pink with Pink dye from Betty in Port Sarim. *Run south Summon an Ibis in the Port Sarim fish store. *Teleport back to Falador. Go through the crumbled wall west of Falador's west bank and go upstairs of the Dark Wizards' Tower while wearing full proselyte armour *Return to Falador and go inside White Knight's Castle, change your family crest to the Saradomin symbol. *Run east and enter the Mining Guild. *Craft 140 mind runes simultaneously. The mind altar can be found just east of the Goblin Village. Elite tasks